


Welcome To The Family

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, mulder owns an alien apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: What happens the first time Jackson brings home a significant other?





	1. Chapter 1

“When did he say they’d be here?” Scully asks, and not for the first time.

“2 p.m.,” Mulder answers - also not for the first time. His hand brushes her hip to let her know that he’s here, that he’s nervous, too, and that they’re going to make it through this first dinner with Jackson’s girlfriend together.

“Do you think we’ll-” The door bell rings. Jackson never rings the door bell; he has a key. Mulder and Scully exchange a look. It’s Mulder who moves first. He takes off his apron, wipes his hands on it and walks to the door. Scully follows a few steps behind.

“Ready?” He asks, his hand on the knob. Scully nods. The knob turns and the door opens with the familiar, soft squeak.

“Hey guys,” Jackson says, his smile a nervous one. Next to him is a girl his age, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide. Jackson takes her hand without taking his eyes off his parents as if he were sensing her discomfort. Mulder feels proud of his son.

“Come on in,” Scully says and they walk inside, taking off their coats.

“This is Andy,” Jackson explains. Mulder doesn’t know what he expected, or who. This shy girl with her long, chestnut hair doesn’t look like an Andy to him. Maybe, he, as someone named Fox, shouldn’t be so judgmental, though.

“These are my… I mean they’re…”

“Dana Scully,” she holds out her hand and pushes Mulder towards the girl, her hand on his back. “And Fox Mulder.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she says, shaking their hands and smiling. She searches out Jackson and he finds her.

“Where’s my favorite little sister?”

“Still napping. You can go wake her if you want,” Scully says. Andy looks around nervously.

“Come on, I want you to meet Katie.” Jackson grins at them. He loves his baby sister and the feeling is mutual. Sometimes Mulder is sure that they’re only close to their firstborn son because he couldn’t stay away from his sister. They share a strong bond already.

“Mulder, breathe,” Scully whispers once the two have disappeared upstairs.

“Who knew meeting his girlfriend would be this nerve-wracking?” Mulder replies. “Are we embarrassing him, Scully?”

“Not yet,” she assures him. “But put your apron back on and I’m sure you’re halfway there.”

“Hey, you got me that apron.” He holds the garment up and points at the two aliens (grey, of course) sitting in their respective UFOs, a grill between them. Scully had it custom made for a birthday years ago.

“I know I did.” She kisses his cheek. “I love seeing you in it. Especially when you’re not wearing anything else.” The next kiss, closer to his mouth, lasts longer, is lingering.

“Scully, we have guests.”

“I know,” she fake sighs. “But I really like this apron.” She runs a finger over his chest, very, very slowly.

“I can wear it again later.”

“Hmm, I think I like that idea.”

“Guys, can you tone it down for once?” The sound of Jackson’s voice startles them and makes them turn around. He is holding Katie and they’re wearing matching grins. Even Andy is giggling. “They’re not always this uncool,” Jackson says to his girlfriend.

“We’re very hip and cool,” Mulder states and Scully chuckles.

“Jackson says you used to work mysterious and paranormal cases.” The first full sentence out of Andy’s mouth surprises Mulder.

“We did,” Scully answers. “Now we’re a bit more normal.”

“Could you tell me about them?” Andy asks and her cheeks take on that slight pink shade again. Mulder realizes he likes her.

“So Andy, do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?” The girl’s eyes light up in excitement and she nods her head.

“Welcome to the family,” Jackson says softly, kissing Andy’s cheek. Mulder thinks she’ll fit right in.


	2. Chapter 2

“Should we wake them?” Mulder whispers loudly, staring at his sleeping son on the couch, wrapped around his girlfriend like a pretzel.

“No,” Scully whispers back. “Let them sleep. Aren’t they cute?” She takes the old blanket off of the back of the couch. The smile never fades from her face as she drapes it over the two lovers.

“You think that’s a good idea? That blanket has magical powers.”

“It does not,” Scully hisses and drags Mulder away. She doesn’t want Jackson and Andy to wake up and then leave. Having them here feels right.

“Scully, I may be old, but that’s not something I’ll ever forget. You in front of my bed wearing nothing but that blanket. The things we did that night.” He’s grinning at her.

“Let’s go to bed. Before they all wake up again.” They put Katie to bed hours ago, but the girl likes to wake up early - especially on weekends.

“I’ll be right up,” Mulder says with a kiss to her cheek. Scully nods; talking to Andy about their work has probably sparked something and he wants to check his message boards. She doesn’t mind anymore. He never stays on the computer long these days, his own truth already found.

Scully is barely awake when she hears Mulder come up the stairs. She smiles tiredly, knowing she gets to fall asleep right beside him.

“Oh my god, Mulder,” she gasps, hiccups the words, when he steps inside the bedroom. All he’s wearing - just like he promised earlier - is his alien apron.

“Good evening, madame. What can I serve you tonight?” He asks with his hands on his hips, grinning at her. She’d answer if she could, but she can’t stop giggling.

“Hm, if you’re not hungry,” Mulder says coming closer. “I sure am.” He jumps into the bed and Scully squeals. She makes a mental note to be quiet - they can’t wake up Katie or Jackson. But as soon as Mulder’s mouth descends on hers, she quiets anyway and surrenders to his kiss.

“Mulder,” she groans. She feels him against her; so much of him, so warm. She reaches behind his back and finds the strings to his apron. When she got him the apron many years ago, Mulder walked around in it out of necessity. A cozy autumn day with lots of good food and even more amazing sex. There was no need in getting dressed that day. There was no Katie, no Jackson. Only Scully and Mulder, trying to start anew here in this house.

“Is that an alien stiletto in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” He laughs into her mouth, his tongue licking over her bottom lip. He shifts against her and she moans.

“You know very well this apron doesn’t have any pockets.” He kisses her again and his hand starts roaming, always eager to touch. “I’m hungry, Scully.”

“You had your dinner.”

“Hmm, but what I want wasn’t on the menu.”

“What do you want?” She whispers, but she knows the answer. Mulder moves downwards in slow, deliberate movements. He takes off her top and tastes her nipples, sucks and licks them the way he knows drives her crazy.

“Perfect appetizer,” he nuzzles against her breast, moves on. He kisses the scar on her stomach. Scully closes her eyes and lets it happen. He loves every scar on her body, has pledged so once before. He kissed each of them that day. His hand joins his lips right where the stretch marks of her two miracles cross together, stays there a moment longer.

“Time for the main course,” Mulder’s hot breath on her stomach gives her goose bumps. She arches her back, needs him so badly where she knows he wants to be. He uses his teeth to free her of her last remaining clothes. He scrapes against her skin and Scully thinks she might stop breathing. Her eyes are squeezed shut in anticipation. His hands on her thighs, his breath against her arousal and she thinks she might scream, yank his head down, anything to get him going.

“Mulder, please,” she begs breathlessly and then he’s there. She bites into her own hand to stop herself from moaning. His tongue and lips move perfectly against her, lick and suck and taste and tease.

“Your pussy is out of this world,” he groans, making her shudder, then making her laugh. He adds a finger, then another one. The humor disappears as she feels herself coming closer and closer. Mulder homes in on her clit and Scully knows she’s done for.

Her orgasm overwhelms her and Mulder stays with her, holding her and gently kissing her until it’s too much.

“That was amazing,” he grins and she licks herself off of his lips.

“Shouldn’t I say that?” She’s sated and happy and sleepy. But Mulder, softly rubbing himself against her, is not. His apron is sliding off his body and Scully helps him take it off all the way. He pouts at her.

“Mulder, you can either wear this or you can fuck me. What will it be?” He is on her again, hot skin against hot skin, and then he is inside. He swallows her moan and starts thrusting.

“That answer your question?” He pants, smiling at her.

“Let me do the work,” she whispers. Mulder rolls them around, not once slipping out. Scully puts her hand on his chest and starts moving. She grins at him, her movements slow and languid.

“You love this, don’t you,” Mulder grunts; she stops moving all together for a moment, touching his cheek.

“For years I had to crane my neck to just look at you. Now I get to be on top and you have to look up.”

“I love you, Scully. I’ll look up every day for the rest of my life.” As if those were the magic words, she starts fucking him in earnest. They’re both panting, staring into each other’s eyes. Right before she feels him throb inside her, she leans down to kiss him, to silence his moan.

“I love you, too,” she sighs as his spent cock slips out of her and they fall asleep, the crumpled apron on the floor.


End file.
